Forgotten Race
by Moonta11
Summary: Kuroko is a forgotten being, always in the shadow for a long time separated from the civilization. He is the origin, the pure one. Lack emotion, but has compassion. And it was a fate when he meets some people who can make him understands what love, passion, even lust. This is their story how that can be happen.
1. Chapter 1

**Long before Human Know the Greed  
**  
Every living being in this world aware of their existence, even though they have same features as human, they carry some gifts that were born with them. The power that only little chosen can have, and make people afraid of them. People often called them 'stigma' inspirited from their looks that have so much differences with the other humans. Some people worships them as a god and some people cursed them and isolated them from the crowds because of their fears. No one in this world knows the origin of their power or the reason why they were born into this world. No one can understand and no one wants to understand.

Two thousand years has gone since their existence become known to the world. As the time began to move, their existence now has become a rumors that goes around from the head family to his son, his son to his grandson, his grandson to his great grandson, and so they will continue to tell their descendant the story about them. There was no evidence of their existence ever written in the books, stones, parchments, just the stories that will still be heard around, even now.

**Present Time – Japan, Tokyo**

Surely, in this world, there are many beautiful things everywhere. You can find it so easily even when you're not looking for it. But the view in front of him can't even be described by words and compared it like the other beautiful things in this world. Even with a long life-span that he has, he still can't find the reason why that person who stands a few meters in front of him can make his gaze always back at that person. His face is not the only gift that was born with him, but also his delicate skin, his blue sky hair, his small features, his unique voice, his smell, all of that will make even the angel feels jealous to him.

There, with silence he's standing in the hedge of the end the roof top as his eyes gaze upon the view underneath the building. With his expressionless face, he keeps staring at the view for over two hours already.

Even when both of them wear the same black cloak and their faces almost barely can even be seen, that person still manages to make red-haired man gaze stay at him with only his back can be seen.

'_Really, is God really not fair when He created us?'_ Thought the red-haired man who silently watched the blue-haired man in the back.

As the wind makes his moves, the impatient red-haired man decide to slowly steps forward to the blue-haired man and stop just a meter away from him and start the conversation.

"What are you looking at?" asks the dark red-haired man.

"Humans" answers the blue sky-haired man lightly without looking back.

"So you climb the way up here in this roof top of a tall building just to see some humans lingering around down there, kuroko?" asks the red-haired main again with a slight amusement.

"Yeah…. Can't I?" reply Kuroko questioning back the red head when he look at the man in the eyes.

"No one say you can't, Kuroko. But with a little time you have for the first time to wander around outside the main house, you surely didn't just want to watch over human right?" answer the red-haired man again as he starting to become bore with his companion activity.

"Why not, Kagami-kun? I think this is fun" demand Kuroko with a stubborn answer as his gaze back upon the humans again.

"Yeah, yeah, for you. Not for me. Come on, Kuroko. How about we do some other things while we outside? It's already two hours since you stared at them" Kagami said with a hope that Kuroko will agree with him this time.

"And what will we do, Kagami-kun?" He demanded Kagami when his void eyes meet with Kagami again.

Kagami with a smirk in his face, knows Kuroko will be agree to his idea this time, saying

"How about we make a stroll to the street down there and having fun instead just watching them from afar?" suggest Kagami to him.

With a frowned eyebrow and a face that almost cute when he was in his deep thinking as he went silent, Kuroko then with a doubted eyes asked Kagami, "Are you sure we can do that, Kagami-Kun? How about if they found out about us?"

With his smirk become more widely, Kagami say "Nah, don't worry about it. They won't know about us. They're too ignorant and stupid to realize who we are."

"But…"

"So, are we going to do it or not? I don't mind to keep you company here if you don't want to go, though. But, I can't say for sure when this chance will come again due to your strict schedule anyway." Kagami smile now has become more wide and a teasing look in his eyes become more visible.

"Even so..."

"Fine. If you don't want to do it, I will just keep silent then." Kagami quickly cut his sentence midway before Kuroko had the chanced to finish it.

"O,Ok, I will. I will go down there with you, Kagami-kun." Added Kuroko quickly before his hand grab Kagami hands tightly when Kagami began to step back to where his place before.

Kagami, with an evil smile in his lips pats Kuroko in the head and think that his plan was succeeds.

"Now, that's a good boy. But before that, we need to change our looks. We need to blend in. Wait a minute" Kagami then looking to the ground underneath them, and after some time he found what he was looking for.

"Here I go" As Kagami finish his words, both of their cloaks begin to rip apart with whirlwind like movement and begin to tear their cloak gradually from their head, hands, body, their legs and left them with clothes that previously Kagami found out was many human wore it down there.

"Finished. Like it?" Kagami asked with a smile on his lips.

"Yeah, I like it. Thank you, Kagami-kun." Answer Kuroko back with a little smile on his lips, nearly not visible to Kagami eyes.

"Anytime"


	2. Chapter 2

At the Street – Evening

"Kagami-kun, I'm hungry"

Kuroko words suddenly make Kagami realize that they've been out for a whole day without eating something except from the breakfast they had in the main house this morning.

"Ah, I'm sorry Kuroko. You must be hungry and tired after all the time we spent today. This is your first time in the outside after all. So, shall we go back to the main house then?"

Kuroko replied "No, I want to be outside longer."

_'I don't want to go back so quickly. After all, this is my rare chance that I can go outside, walking freely in the street without many people follow me around' _thought Kuroko.

"I don't want to go back yet." said Kuroko bluntly

Kagami frown "Ok, then how about we eat something outside around here? Hmmm, like that place maybe?" Kagami asked while his finger pointed the place that many people going and out from that place.

"Alright, Kagami-kun."

"Well, looks like none of the chairs are empty for us to sit. Is it alright if you wait me here and I will take our order out and then come back here, Kuroko?" asked Kagami to him

"It is alright, Kagami-kun. Then I will wait for you at the park there." Kuroko replied and his eyes pointed out the park near the store.

"Ok, then. Just wait a moment!" Kagami shouted as he begin to run at the store leaving Kuroko alone and stare at him until Kagami inside the store, then Kuroko begin to move to the park.

There are not many people in the park at night like this. The couple who sit in the opposite chair from him and some people who occasionally pass in front of him as they walk to their home.

Kuroko still vaguely remember how he often sees and wanted to go to the park when sometimes the car he rides with people from the main house pass the park like this. He just wanted to know how it feels sitting in the chair with sunlight shining on him while he reads some books, hear some laughter from the kids who plays at the park, and maybe try to talk with some people whom he meet there. But he can't try it now, can he? it's night time now. There's no sun, no kids, and even though there're people beside him, he won't be so rude to disturb them from their activities now.

_Today was fun, so much fun though._ Kuroko still remember clearly how today he and Kagami spent so much fun outside just walking and watching how human interacted between them, how teenagers at the same age as him hanging out with their friends, how human can got angry and happy under some trivial things, how mother taking care of her baby when the baby cried, and many other trivial things that can't be found inside the place where he live, but can be so casually happens outside here.

Kuroko was so deep in thought, when suddenly he hears a pink-haired woman shouted loudly few meters from him.

"No! Let it go! Stop!"

"Someone stop him! He stole my bag!"

Kuroko see a man wearing black jacket and a mask in his mouth with a pink little bag in his hands running towards him. When that man nearly passes him, Kuroko purposely stretched his legs forward and suddenly when that man almost stumbles from his legs, a book smack that man heads from the back and the man fall hard with his face down to the ground first.

"DAMN! SHIT!" the thief man tries to get up even after from his hard fall before.

"You bastard! Return that bag to her! You fucking thief!"

A tall dark blue-haired man with a dark skin suddenly shouting and appeared from the back of the pink-haired woman and followed by some people in behind him.

_'How striking' _

Thought Kuroko when he sees the group actually has a rainbow colors in their heads. All of them have different colors of hair. Giant man with purple hair, dark skin man with dark-blue hair, glasses man with a green hair, a quite handsome man with a golden hair and finally the most striking one is the light red-haired one who seems to be a tiniest one from the group with his mismatched eyes. Red and golden, how beautiful, thought Kuroko.

"DAMN YOU KIDS! How dare you do that to me!" protest the thief man angrily when he still tries to balance his body.

"What the Hell? You deserve that bastard!" The dark blue-haired man shouted back

"Yeah, BUUUUU!" Add golden-haired man while he make a funny face when he take his tongue out.

"Yeah, you deserve that. Now, pay me back from the damage you make." Said the green-haired man while his hands fixing the glasses that he wears.

"What?! Damage you say? You shithead!" reply the thief trying to mocking the green-haired man

"Yeah. For the book that I used to smack you. It will cost much money, cause it was my lucky item today." Said the green-haired man not influenced by the mocking from the thief

Kuroko who still sit quietly while watching at them start to wonder what lucky item meant that the green head man said to be expensive. '_A rare thing?' _

"Don't play with me, you shitheads!"

The thief man suddenly takes out his knife that was keep hidden in his jacket for a while and points it out to them.

"I will make all of you pay!" said the man while he laughs evilly and swing the knife around him.

"You bastard! You can't fight with us fairly, now you want to use that knife? What a Loser!" shout the dark-skinned man angrily

"Come closer if you dare. You _pussy boy_!" challenged the thief man to him

"_WHAT?!_ _PUSSY BOY?!_ Enough! I will make you pay for this!" said dark-skinned man when he moves closer to make his fist.

Kuroko just wanted to told him to stop because it's dangerous with the thief had a knife around while he don't, and Kuroko well aware about how fragile human body was, when suddenly a voice outdid him.

"Don't do it, Daiki. It will just cause some unnecessary commotion for us." Said red-haired man when he walks to the dark-skinned man in front of him.

"I agree, Aomine. I don't want to take care of you when you lose to him. It's not like I want it, but Akashi will make me do it if you lose. So you better not do it. It's too much trouble" Add the green-haired man.

"What? But he annoys me! I want to kill him!" Bark Aomine to them.

"Aww, Aominecchi ~ you will die if you fight him now." Said the blond man with a funny voice that Kuroko never heard someone talking like that around him before.

"Aominechin, You can't win ~" said the tallest man for the first time after a while he just eat some snacks and standing doing nothing next to the red-haired man in the back.

"What the hell! I won't lose. I'm sure with my power I can do it easily. Heh!" snort Aomine proudly.

"Daiki! You can't use it." The red-haired man voice now become more demanding than before.

"But, Akashi…." protest Aomine

"It's an order." His protest cut unfinished when Akashi glare at him with his red yes slightly glowing. Yeah, glowing. Kuroko pretty sure his eye was glowing even for a moment.

* * *

Please preview :) I just wanna know what you think about this.


	3. Chapter 3

Aomine went silent when he heard a tone that Akashi used to him. Everyone he knows never argues Akashi when he become like that,

'_or they will pay for that'_ thought Aomine

"Ahomine! What are you gonna do when people see you? We're outside!" Said pink-haired woman and smacked Aomine in the head with her palms.

"OW! You Satsuki, how dare you….. There's no person around" said Aomine angrily and Satsuki ran to the back of the tallest man to seek the tallest man protection.

"Kyaaa Muk-kun, help me ~. Ahomine is sooo stupid" said Satsuki from the purple-haired man back.

"Oi, stop calling me that you…." Aomine words left unfinished when suddenly he heard steps coming to him from his back, and he just too late. Too late to realize what was happen when a knife make a landing in his stomach deep enough to made him kneel down to ground.

"AOIMINECCHI!" Shouted the gold-haired man and run panicky towards Aomine.

The rest of the group went silent as they shocked by what happened in front of them. But for Akashi the shock just went for a second before he follow the gold-haired man run towards Aomine.

"Ryota, you will stop his bleeding. Use anything to cover it and make sure to keep pressure to the wound after me take out the knife" Order Akashi calmly to Kise. The rest of the group finally snapped from their shocked moment and come to help Aomine.

"You BASTARD! Why are you doing this?!" Shout Kise to the thief who stabbed Aomine asking the man question and looked at him like he was a sick person.

"HAHAHAHAHAHA, HAHAHAHAHAHA! YOU DESERVE IT! YOU DARE TO MAKE FUN TO ME! NOW, REGRET IT. HAHAHAHA!" Answer the thief while he laughs hard insanely.

"YOU! I will kill you!" and then without knowing how that's happen, Kise fingernails grew until its length became long enough to called it claws and his golden eyes pupil went constrict just like the predator eyes were.

Just when Kise ready to pounce on the thief with his claws, suddenly the thief man become unconscious in front of him and fall to the ground like he was being hypnotized. And without knowing what happen, Kise went stupefy with the view in front of him.

"Ryota. Get back here, we need to stop the bleeding. We can deal with that man later!" Shout Akashi from Kise back, and with that Kise went to help Midorima stopping the bleeding.

"Akashicchi, his bleeding is too much…"

"I know. Shintarou, bring my car here. We need to move him from here to the hospital now!" Ask Akashi to the green-haired man.

"Ok, wait a moment." replied Midorima quickly before he run toward Akashi car that was parked not too far away from there.

"Daiki, stay with me. Keep your eyes open, don't fall to sleep. You hear me?" said Akashi while he slaps Aomine cheek lightly when he sees Aomine start to fall unconscious.

"Ow, I hear you. Stop yelling already, my head hurts." Answer Aomine trying to look fine even though the sweat already drenched his pale face.

"We will take you to the Hospital now. Atsushi will take you to the car, wait a moment until Shintarou back here with my car" Said Akashi while he looks Satsuki wipes Aomine sweat from his face as he hear she murmured something to herself.

"Dai-chan, you will be okay, you will be okay, you will…"

Akashi still keep his composure even though in his mind he become more worried about Aomine condition if the bleeding not stopped in the next few minutes, it will surely become fatal. Akashi try to thinking the nearest hospital in this area that they would bring Aomine when suddenly out of nowhere a soft melodious voice interrupt their activity and then he turned his gaze to the side just to find a blue-haired boy kneel down beside Aomine while his hand placed upon Aomine's wound.

"He will be fine."

* * *

Kuroko who just sit quietly the entire time watching everything happens, decided to make up his mind to help the person called Aomine by his group.

When the fights between Aomine and the thief become more fierce, he still hesitate and uncertain what to do. He wants to help Aomine to handle the thief, knowing how fragile human bodies was but then he remembered when Kagami told him to not cause unnecessary commotion and be wary from people attention when Kagami agreed to company him walking outside the main house this morning. Kuroko don't want people know his identity and cause commotion that would Kagami dislike if he tried to stop the thief, so he decided to just watch them quietly under the tree where he sits.

But when the dark-skinned man get stabbed in the abdomen by the thief, Kuroko make up his mind and Kagami words become forgotten as he sees the blood coming over from the dark-skinned man. With a little but fast act that he used to do it for years, he makes the thief become unconscious before the thief almost get attacked by a golden-haired man.

With steps as light and unsound like the wind, he slowly approach Aomine who lie down on the ground while his group make futile efforts to stop his bleeding.

'_He will die any minutes from now if I don't do something' _thought Kuroko

Then he kneel down position himself to Aomine side, while the red head on the other side of him and then Kuroko place his hand above Aomine's wound and said

"He will be fine"

Everyone get shocked when they hear his voice that come out from nowhere and looking at him like he was a ghost or something.

"Wha, wha, Who are you?! Where did you came from?!" asked Kise hysterically make Aomine jolt in surprise and hurting his stomach.

"What the hell Kise! Don't surprise me!" Yell Aomine and make his stomach hurting like hell when he starts coughing with blood in his mouth.

"Please, don't talk and don't move. It will just hurt you more." Kuroko said calmly ignoring Kise who now pointing his finger at him while his mouth gasp for air as the result for his shock.

Aomine just willingly doing what Kuroko said and didn't say anything because of his wound even though his eyes has a confused look trying to figure out what will Kuroko do to him, meanwhile Akashi just observe both of them, Murasakibara and Satsuki still in shock because of his sudden presence.

"What are you doing?" ask Akashi when he sees Kuroko hands just stand still upon Aomine's wound.

Ignoring Akashi's question, Kuroko just sit still while sometimes he move his hand rubbing slightly Aomine's wound with circular motion. Aomine don't know why but after the blue-haired man besides him doing that motion, his stomachs especially around his wounds feel warm and almost make him forget about the pain. Aomine feel strangely comfortable even with the pain.

Not used being ignored, Akashi want to ask the blue-haired man again when suddenly he hear someone shouting a name loudly enough to make Aomine flinch.

"KUROKO!"

The blue haired man and the group turn back to see where that voice coming from and they see the red-haired man standing still with an expression that make even Akashi shiver because of the cold from the red-haired man lifeless eyes. It was like you tried to look into an abyss, and what you get back was abyss looking back at you too, trying to consumed you.

"What are you doing there?" the red-haired man slowly walking towards them with light step that feel so unreasonable for that man because of his big and muscular body. His steps more like a shinigami trying to catch his prey rather than a human's steps.

"Nothing. this man is sick." Answer Kuroko to Kagami who now already standing in the back of him watching what he's doing closely.

"Lift your hand from that human, Kuroko. It's dirty."

Hearing what Kagami said make Kise who snapped back from his shocked asking in disbelief.

"I'm sorry, what did you said?! Dirty?!" asked Kise loudly while facing to the taller red-haired man face.

The red-haired man just stared at Kise with his cold and bottomless black eyes, didn't even bothered to answer Kise question. With a few seconds stare contest between the two of them, Kuroko suddenly get up from where he sit and pull Kagami clothes and say

"We should go home. It's already late."

The red-haired man eyes now move to the blue void of Kuroko eyes for a moment and then he nods.

"Alright. The car is ready. This way."

Said Kagami ignoring people who stare at him when he moves past them and followed by Kuroko at his side.

"Hei, wait! Answer my question, who are you anyway?" ask Kise stubbornly still trying to get his answer from both of them.

"HEY!"

There was a deadly glare from Kagami before Kuroko turning back and facing them then say

"Nobody. We just passing by." answer Kuroko while he looking back to Kise eyes and just with that both of them begin to slowly disappear from their sight.

* * *

**Sooo, what do you think? ;)**

**I need to improve my english, of course.**


	4. Chapter 4

"What is that? Who are they anyway? More importantly, where is Midorimacchi?!" asked Kise begin to feel not patient looking at Aomine who right now fall unconscious before suddenly a car enter the park and stop a few meters from them.

"Here he is. Atsushi take Daiki to the car right now." Said Akashi when he opens the back door of his car.

"Okaaay Aka-chin ~" reply Murasakibara while he placed Aomine in the passenger seat

"Shintarou you will drive to Heikan Hospital. Ryota, get in the front with Shintarou and show him the way. Atsushi and Satsuki will sit in the back, while Daiki and me in the middle. Now move."

* * *

**Hospital**

Shintarou drive the car quickly and make it to the hospital with just 5 minutes. Akashi already made a phone called to the hospital and asked everything to be ready when they arrive. For a moment, the doctor takes Aomine away and a few minutes later the doctor comes back to them with a confused look before asking them.

"I'm sorry to say this, but are you sure the person you bring here is the same person with the person you talking in the phone?" asked the Doctor to them.

With a careful look in his face Akashi said "Yes he is. His stomach got stabbed by a knife that the thief has. The incident was almost 30 minutes ago. Now, the thief is already being taken by police. Is there something wrong with him, Doc?"

"Maybe you get it wrong? Maybe he didn't get stabbed in the stomach?" asked the Doctor back to him

"It's Impossible, I watched it myself when he got stabbed and my friends here and I sure we even tried to stop the bleeding that came out from the wound. So, what is it? What's happen?" demand Akashi to get his answer from the Doctor.

"Well, it's not like that. It's just…"

"What is it, Doc? Just tell us already!" now Kise become more restless when hear the conversation between them just don't go to anywhere.

"It's just that the person you were talking about were not in the state of coma, like what you said on the phone. He was just sleeping, and about the wound that you were talking about, we can't find it anywhere even though in his clothes we can find some blood. Are you sure he is wounded? Maybe it was someone else wound, not him?" asked Doctor again

"What? No. I'm sure Dai-chan got a horrible deep wound back there, how can you say there's no wound?" asked Satsuki in disbelief hearing what the Doctor just said to them.

"Well, if you can't believe me. I just can bring you to him right now. He already moved to his room." said doctor while he show them the way to Aomine room.

After they arrive at Aomine room, they just can't believe what they see in front of him. There, Aomine sleeping quietly and everywhere they look into Aomine body they can't find the wound anywhere except a scar that was placed in Aomine stomach where the wound should be placed. After a while they give up searching and take a rest while their minds still can't comprehend what's really happens.

Akashi couldn't understand what was happened. There's no way he was wrong, he still can remembered it clearly when Aomine get stabbed in front of him and the blood that was flowing out from his body. There's no way to think if Aomine's wound already healed just merely for a few minutes, it was just impossible. He never heard Aomine had fast regeneration or healing ability, even though his strength way above normal humans and it's not like this was his first time getting wounds. Aomine got hurts occasionally with his behavior and all of the wounds never heal quickly like this.

Akashi still in his deep thinking, when flash blue memory come through him with a certain blue-haired person who came out from nowhere and what he did with Aomine stomach. Shit, Akashi think that person was just trying to make Aomine feel better with his hand placed upon Aomine's wound and his calming voice to made everyone didn't panicked. What if it was wrong? What if…

"I think I know the reason why we can't find Aomine's wound no matter how long we search for it." Akashi's voice makes all eyes from people in that room look at him seriously, except for Murasakibara who fell asleep a while ago because it's already past his bed time.

"What do you mean, Akashi?" Midorima is the one who asking him first.

"Yeah, what do you mean Akashicchi?" said Kise following Midorima asking Akashi the same question.

"Remember a certain person we meet at the park when we tried to stop Aomine bleeding?" ask Akashi back to them.

"A person who comes out of nowhere?" said Satsuki

"A man with a beautiful blue hair and sweet voice?" answer Kise

"Or a red-headed man?" asked Midorima to Akashi

"No, it was blue-haired man." Anwer Akashi

"So what's wrong with him?" Midorima asked him while his hands fixing the glasses he wears. Start to getting interested and curious about the topic what Akashi was talking about.

"Did you see what was his hands doing with Aomine' wound when he kneelt down to Aomine side?" asked Akashi

"Didn't his hands just placed upon Aomine's wound just to checked the wound?" said Satsuki begin to confuse why they are talking about that.

"No, I'm pretty sure his hands didn't just doing that, I remember slightly his hands was also rubbing softly the wound. So, what's about that?" Said Midorima now become totally interested.

"Yeah, I saw it too, even though I'm sure he was doing that just to checked the wound. Is he a doctor?" Kise wonder how is that related to what they were gonna talking about.

"What if back then he was doing that to healing Aomine's wound?" Akashi begin to smirk thinking the possibility that can be happened if it was true before he continue "If that was happened back then, no wonder we can't find the wound anywhere."

"Don't be ridiculous Akashi. There's no way that what was happened." Said Midorima feeling irritated and stupid because getting interested back then about what Akashi said. It was impossible at all.

"Yeah, don't joke around Akashicchi. We're serious you kno…" said Kise and before he can finish his sentence, he gets the answer back plus the scissor flying towards him miss out just a few centimeters from his head. '_Where the hell that scissor coming from?' _thought everyone thinking the same.

"Do I look like joking to you Ryota, Shintarou?" said Akashi with his eyes looking at them like he was trying to eat them alive.

"No, it's not like that Akashi-kun. We're just thinking it was impossible at all." Satsuki begin to talk trying to avoid the fight.

"Yup, that's right Akashicci! There's no way that was what happened back there. I was just trying to tell you that." Said Kise trying to support himself.

"And what if he is the same as us?" talk Akashi back to them and answered with a silent moment for a while before Midorima start to talk again and ask him.

"You mean he's a '_Half'_ like us?" asked Midormia ridiculously didn't believe what Akashi says.

"That what was I tried to tell all of you. Yes, a _'Half'_, like us." reply Akashi trying to be patient like he was talking with some kindergarten kids. '_No, maybe some babies_.' Thought Akashi

"But, I never knew there was someone who can heal a person quickly like that amongst us." Said Satsuki to them while she tried to remember all of 'Half' type among them. There were strength types, body shifter, mind controller, elements binding, and many more types that were still unknown or can't be placed to any of the following types. But, she never heard there was a healing type before, not even once.

"I never heard about it too. If indeed there was someone like that, I believe the world will become chaos or at least we the _'Half'_ will know about him. _The Council_ surely will now. It's a type that we never heard after all, like rare type just like mind controller or words binding." said Midorima still couldn't believe Akashi statement.

"So, do you think it was all just a coincidence, Shintarou?" said Akashi back at him.

There was a silent again for a moment before Satsuki get up from the couch where she sits and talk.

"No, it was too much to call it a coincidence. With his appearance and after that we can't find the wound anywhere, just a scar that I believe it was come from Dai-chan wound. But, I agree with Shintarou-kun. There's no way _The Council_ won't know about him." Satsuki said when her mind become more clear about what happen.

"I think so too, Satsuki. The council must be know something." Said Akashi with his devily smile become more visible and make the rest of his group starting to worry what is he thingking and planning about.

* * *

**So, how is it? better? or getting worse?**  
**Please review :3**


	5. Chapter 5

"How was today?" asked Kagami curious to know what will Kuroko answer. He wonder if today was fun enough to Kuroko when he see Kuroko just went silent the entire time after they get in the car for a while ago. Well, Kuroko isn't a talkative person from the start. _'But what so wrong to want to know what he's thinking? He won't talk if I don't ask him directly.'_ Kagami thought.

Kuroko give him a look for a few seconds and begin to answer the question with a light smile in his soft pink lips.

"It was fun Kagami-kun. Thank you." Kuroko smile become more visible now. Kagami thank the god for rarely occasion like this that makes Kuroko eyes become more filled with emotion, a beautiful happy emotion was filled in his eyes when he told Kagami his stories.

For a while Kagami just silently hearing Kuroko stories when sometimes he would answer Kuroko questions. They keep talking like that before Kuroko start to get tired because of his nonstop rumbling and decided to stop and taking his breathe.

"It's weird for me to keep talking this long." Said Kuroko after a while

"Is that so? I think it's not that weird. It's just unusual for you. It's normal when people feel excited or happy." Replied Kagami to him feeling amused when he heard Kuroko question.

"Excited? What is that Kagami-kun?" asked Kuroko genuinely trying to find out what is it which made frowned eyebrows appearing his face.

Kagami now smiling at him when he sees Kuroko cute expression, starting to realize this is the first time Kuroko feeling this excited towards something around him.

"It was a feeling when you do something new for you and you never did it once before, or when you begin to do something you like and you just can't wait to do it again and again, Kuroko." Explained Kagami to him with a soft expression wore in his face and rumble Kuroko hair.

"So, is that mean I like to go outside and I can't wait to do it again and again Kagami-kun?" asked Kuroko to him still with his frowned eyebrows trying to make sure he gets it right with Kagami explanation and slapped Kagami hand that was playing with his hair.

"Yup. That's right, Kuroko. You like it, don't you? You want to go out again sometimes?" asked Kagami again.

There was a second silent before Kagami get his answer from Kuroko.

"Yes, Kagami-kun. I like it. I want to go outside again." Said Kuroko showing his brightly smile in his soft lips makes Kagami smile happily back at him.

"But, no with no guards." Add Kuroko quickly.

"Of course. It will be just the two of us."

They begin to talk again for a while and not far too long Kuroko already start to feel tired because of unusual energy he use to talk and they went silent for a moment before Kagami voice broke their silence when the car entering a familiar area.

"We're back, Kuroko. Do you sleep?" Said Kagami while their car passes the front gate which slowly closed itself at their back meanwhile the car begin to enters the yard of the main house which more suitable to call it a forest because of the many trees it has. Although it was pretty when the sun present, especially when autumn comes with the leaves fell to the ground make it was like a rain from the leaves and the wind that blown it.

Kagami remembered him and Kuroko playing around in the garden with the fallen leaves when they were just children back then. He would jumped a few meters from the ground trying to catch the leaves before it fell to the ground and succeed to made Kuroko feeling impressed toward him. It was a great times.

"I'm not sleep. But, I do feel sleepy, Kagami-kun." Kuroko rub his eyes lightly while his body leaning to the door's car.

"Why don't you just sleep? It still takes a while before we arrive at the main gate." Kagami said softly to Kuroko trying to hide his smile.

"No, I will sleep when we already back to the main house Kagami-kun."

"Well, if you say so." Said Kagami knowing how stubborn Kuroko was.

Not long after that, the car reaches the end of the road where a smaller wooden gate's house comes into the sight showing the Japanese style house behind of it. The car stopped exactly in front of the gate and revealing a young man with a black suit neatly who looks like just a few years older than them standing near the gate before he walk out to open the door for them and offer his hand out to Kuroko.

"Welcome back home Kuroko-sama, Kagami-sama."

"Thank you, Kuryuu-san. We're home. You don't need to come out here just to greet us." Replied Kuroko while he took the butler hand and then get out from car.

"No, Kuroko-sama. This is my job, my pleasure. Please, don't mind little things like this." Said the butlervshowing Kuroko a warm smile that always make everyone feel at ease when they see it.

"Hey, don't flirt in front of me." Said Kagami feeling irritated after being ignored for a while after he get out of the car.

"We're not flirting, Kagami-kun." Kuroko said with a little pouting in his mouth.

"Welcome back home, Kagami-sama." Kuryuu smiled teasingly to Kagami when he feels Kagami jealousy towards him.

"Yeah, yeah, whatever. We better get inside now. It's cold here." Said Kagami starting to walk inside the house and ignoring Kuryuu' smile.

"Alright, Kagami-kun." replied Kuroko before he walk quickly trying to catch Kagami steps where Kuryuu follow them quietly in their back still smile widely, amused by how Kagami act towards him.

Kagami already halfway passing the front garden of the house when Kuroko catch his steps and Kagami begin to slow his pace didn't want to make Kuroko trip and fall. They enter the front door at the same time with Kuryuu in their back and greeted with maids lining in the hallway side to side bowing their heads and saying 'welcome back home' greetings to both of them. Kagami and Kuroko said their 'I'm home' answers at the same time to them when they change their shoes meanwhile Kuryuu disembark the maids telling them to prepare the bath and dinner to be ready for both of them.

Kuroko and Kagami just begin to walk into their own room before Kuryuu told them that they were get summoned by someone.

"Kuroko-sama, Kagami-sama, Lord Ryuu wants to meet both of you."

"What? Right now?" said Kagami resistant to make his call obediently.

" Yes, Kagami-sama. Ryuu-sama ordered me to deliver this message immediately when both of you back at home." Replied Kuryuu to him

"Geeesh.. What is it this time? What was that old man wanted from us, Kuryuu?"

"I don't know about that Kagami-sama. Please this way." Kuryuu lead them passing the long hallway and then they stopped at the door which Kuroko and Kagami remembered that was the tea room where both of them usually take their time to enjoy the tea ceremony that was prepared when the guests were coming.

"Please come inside. Ryuu-sama is already waiting for both of you."

"Thank you Kuryuu-san, you can go now." Said Kuroko softly and Kuryuu obediently left them after he make sure to bow to both of them.

Kuroko and Kagami begin to wonder what the reason of their calling was. It wasn't rare for both of them to being called like this by Lord Ryuu. _'Was it a new mission?'_ thought Kagami while he opens the door and revealed the man wearing soft grey kimono who looks like in the end of his twenties sitting across of the room reading his book in his right hand, tea was placed in the table in front of him. When he watches both of them enter the room his relax expression begin to become more serious even though his eyes still filled with a warm feeling and nodding his head trying to tell them to enter and sit. Kuroko and Kagami sit in the place that was already prepared in front of that man who actually has a dark long hair that was tied in his back and then he begin to talk.

"How was your day, Tetsuya-kun?" asked him softly to Kuroko while his beautiful lips smile at Kuroko

"It was fine, Ryuu-san. " Said Kuroko with his smooth voice and his usual blank expression, smiling lightly at the man in front of him.

"What is it old man? Try to get straight to the point, can't you? The reason you're calling us was not only to ask Kuroko how was his day, right? We're tired already." Kagami said feeling irritated as always when he see the dark-haired man face and hear his voice.

_"__Shut your mouth, Taiga."_

Said the black-haired man to Kagami and exactly after he finishes his last word, Kagami suddenly can't talk at all. It just like Kagami voice being mute and he can't even let one voice out from his mouth although his mouth opened trying to talk. Kagami, knowing what was that man doing to him, trying to get his own win by making a hank of fire in his right hand and before he can throw it out to his target, the dark-haired man say his next words.

"Don't move."

The fire which was made in Kagami hand a moment ago disappeared without a trace before following by his body become stiff and can't be moved even just for a little bit no matter how hard he tries.

"You want me to make you can't breathe next, Taiga?" asked the dark-haired man mocking the red-haired man who make a weird stance in front of him and answered with a deathly glare from Kagami.

"Or being naked while you dance in front of houses maids?" now Kagami face become pale when he imagine in his head what the dark man just said.

The dark-haired man just smiling, not warmly, but evily knowing this time he is the winner. It was always ended like this in the past and he sure it will come out the same in the future; he always win. He just can't keep his mischievous side take over him when he sees the red-haired man little brother still helplessly can't win over him even after centuries went by pass them. It's not like his brother is weak, no, Kagami is stronger than him from the strength side. It just they have different power from each other, '_and then different power means different control, right?_' thought Ryuu in his head.

Kagami isn't a pureblood, he isn't a _'Half'_ either. His father is the same as Ryuu's father, a pureblood, but his mother is a 'Half' different from Ryuu's mother a pureblood one. That explains why Kagami has a different last name from his older brother. So Kagami has ¼ human bloods running in his veins. Even though Kagami not the pureblood like his brother, but Kagami power is so strong that even '_The Council'_ respects him as an individual, not because his brother position as one of the four lords that control the world from the underworld unknown to much of the people. When the world has a crisis that can be unsolved with human power, _'The Council'_ will help them with the four lords' agreement.

Both of them have a contest stare for a while before get interrupted with Kuroko voice trying to tell them to stop.

"Please don't joke around Ryuu-san, Kagami-kun. You always do this every time both of you meet with each other. Why don't you try being nice between families? You're brother after all."

Kuroko sigh softly watching both of them still stubbornly didn't want to stop from their activity. No matter how many times he sees it, both of them will always trying to show off their powers when both of them met and Kuroko will always be there trying to stop them. Kuroko don't want to give up and try again with his words.

"Why don't we just talk about the reason why are you calling us here, Ryuu-san?"

His words make Ryuu beautiful golden eyes back to his blue eyes.

"You're right, Tetsuya-kun. It was silly of me to get distracted with my stupid brother."

"It's fine, Ryuu-san. But before that, why don't you release your '_binds'_ from Kagami-kun?" said Kuroko while he still sees Kagami in his stiff position and giving him a sympathy look.

"No, he will like that for a while Kuroko. He dares to badmouth his beloved brother even though he knows he can't win. Besides, he can't disturb our pleasant talk now." Answer Ryuu lightly ignoring the silent complaints from his brother. Kuroko just give Kagami sympathy look.

"So, what do you want to talk about, Ryuu-san?" asked Kuroko with his serious tone

"That's right. But before we begin, I want to ask you something, Tetsuya-kun."

"What's that, Ryuu-san?" Kuroko giving Ryuu curious look.

"Then, what do you know about _'Greed'_?"

Kuroko eyes widened hearing the words that came out from Ryuu mouth. The memories from a very long time ago starting to surface in his mind, make him remember how world can be so cruel to him and before the flashback make his head hurts even more, he tries to get away from his deep thought and answer Ryuu question.

"I don't know pretty much about them Ryuu-san. What I know just how Greed was trying to conquer the worlds in the past and what had they done to the world made human suffer from loss of their families and homes. They schemed for human down fall in the past and maybe in the future too. They think they are the greatest being in this universe since they are the same as us, they want human to worship them and human just a lowly being equal with animals. The things that they did to me will never make me forget about them, Ryuu-san. I don't hear about them anymore since the great war a decade ago."

"You're right, Tetsuya-kun. I'm sorry you have to remember that. Even though they're same with us, but they can't live mutually with humans. They can't accept the concept how we the _'stigma'_ can live peacefully with humans that weaker than us. They want human to worship them as god and make humans as slaves, that's why we call them _'Greed'_." Said Ryuu as he drinks his tea elegantly and continue his explanation to Kuroko.


	6. Chapter 6

"I've heard rumors Tetsuya-kun. Rumors that say 'Greed' will make their comeback after the loss they were experiencing from the Great War a decades ago.

"What?! Are you serious old man?!" said Kagami after the power that bind him for a while get released from him.

"Stop calling me old man. Don't make me regret my action to release you from my power. I'm your older brother, even though our age gap more than decades, but it doesn't change the fact that you, Bakagami, an old man too."

"Wha…"

"Are the rumors can be trusted Ryuu-san?" Kuroko quickly interrupt Kagami words with his question trying to make them back to their first conversation.

Ryuu change his attention back to Kuroko and say "The rumors are from the Lord Minami's Intel. So I'm sure the rumors can be trusted Tetsuya-kun."

"But why now, Ryuu-san? They can do it anytime but why now?" asked Kuroko

"You surely aware of the next elections looking for the replacement for four lords are coming up in the next two months right?"

"Yes, I do." Reply Kuroko to him. The elections will be held every one hundred year or once for a decade. The candidates will through the elections which are made directly from the four lords. The candidates not only must be strong physically but strong mentally for them to take over the position as the four lords, so that's why the elections are important to hold.

"This was just merely my assumption, but I think they want to make their comeback in the next election. All of us can guest what will happen when there is uproar in the election. It will surely become a mess and not to mention there will be a young ones in the election too."

The young ones are young 'stigma' that was born under a decade ago, no matter the pureblood or the _'Half'_ ones. In the next election that will be held in the next two months is a big thing, it will become a great opportunity for them to strengthened their relationship, there will be surely many people gathered where the election will be placed.

"I think I get it. The loss will be too much for our side. If there is a crisis at the world in the future, we don't have enough power to help them with our loss. It will surely become a great opportunity for _'Greed' _to make uproar in the world too. Am I right, Ryuu-san?" asked Kuroko demand more explanation from Ryuu.

"That's right, Tetsuya-kun. How nice if everyone is the same as you, easy to understand what people saying is I mean." Said Ryuu while giving Kagami a certain look.

"Then, what was the reason we were called here?" asked Kagami ignoring Ryuu words and feeling not patient to know what the reason is.

"The rumors said the Greed will make their comeback firstly in our territory, Taiga, here in Tokyo. Unfortunately even the Intel didn't know where or when it will happen. So they can't do something about it. And now, the reason why I called both of you here is to investigate this thing, Taiga, Tetsuya-kun. Will you agree to this?"

"What? Why us?! Ask your underlings for this." Shout Kagami reluctant to just agree willingly to his older brother.

"Yes, I agree with Kagami-kun. I think there are many who suitable and dependable for this job Ryuu-san." Agreed Kuroko

"Are you trying being humble, Tetsuya-kun? As far I know both of you is the only persons who can I trust so much their competency whole heartedly. Besides, I want to make this as a secret between us. I don't want my plan known to others side just yet and cause the info leaked to the enemy side."

"Wha, what" said Kagami not used from the flattering he get from his older brother.

"If you insist, then we will do it, Ryuu-san. But, I can't promise you we will have a good outcome just yet, since it will be just the two of us. Do you agree Kagami-kun?" said Kuroko make Kagami outburst with his words.

"Ye, yeah. I agree with you."

"Don't worry. It won't be just the two of you. I will order my subordinates to offer help for you."

"Alright, Ryuu-san. Thank you."

"You're welcome. But before that, there would be party held tomorrow in the White Residence. I want to ask both of you to come with me tomorrow and I will introduce you with the persons whom can help you investigate."

"Alright, Ryuu-san." Kuroko isn't very fond of party, but even he knows that it will be better to go there meet with the person who can help them directly. Kuroko is the well mannered man after all.

"Can we go now?" asked Taiga to him

"Well then, you can go now Tetsuya-kun, Taiga."

* * *

Akashi walks slowly in the hallway of Red Residence, where he lives with his four other brothers. Red Residence is a place where you can look many flowers bloom every time and every corner of this house, no matter what season or weather, the flowers will always bloom beautifully. The flowers give a warm sensation for everyone who looking at them, even for Akashi. Akashi believes it is because of this land lord power, there was no other reason he can think beside of that. In the wall where he passed through he can see many different pictures and paints hanging showing the scenery for different place and different time too. Some of it he recognize where the Great War placed or party held in some places he didn't know.

He was summoned a few minutes ago by land lord, Reia-sama, one of the eleven generals from _'The Council'_ who serve and taking order directly under the four lords. He reach his destination not long after that in the place where he familiar and often make it as his hideout when he feel the need to be alone and reading some books that placed in there. Akashi knocks the door and waits for the answer.

"Come in." said the person from inside the room.

Akashi makes his way inside the library and sees a woman who look like in the middle of his thirties sit reading a book and a cup of coffee placed in the table in front of her. The woman in front of him has very beautiful long hair that let to be loose without any kind of accessories and wear casual white dress while her warm coat hanging in her shoulder. She is supposed to be their step mother, but with her looks make her more suited as their older sister instead. _'Well, if you thinking how long the life-span our kind have, we can't depend from the looks alone', _thought Akashi feeling amused about the fact. The woman is elegantly closed the book before he begin to talk to him.

"Please sit, Seijuro." The woman gestures him to sit in front of her.

"I will straight to the point Seijuro. There is a new mission for you and your brothers this time. But before that, what do you know about _'Greed'_?" This is what make Akashi like and respect the woman in front of him for almost a decade. She always straight to the point, almost never waste the time for little chit chat except it is necessary for the both sides and she always make clear to the person she talk with before she get to the main point.

"Yes, I know a few things about them. I know who they are, what they after and what will they do to make it happen." Answer Akashi with a clear statement.

"Then if you know about them, surely you also know how the Great War was caused because of them. I got the bad news Seijuro, they will make their moves in the next election. I want you and your brothers to investigate it together with people from the main house. This is your next mission. I want you to aid and accommodate them with you and your brother's help. "

Akashi thinks about the mission for a while. It was his unspoken job as older brother to take mission directly from his mother. Akashi isn't a ungrateful person after what the woman in front of her done to him and his brothers almost a decade ago. If it was not from the help from the woman and took him in this residence he would not survive in this cruel world after his parents died because of the Great War, this was the same for his other brothers too. He was the first one who being taken and followed by his brothers, Daiki, Ryota, Shintarou and the last one Atsushi.

The woman who sit in front of him already become an important person for him and his brothers, even though none of them have same blood ruining in their veins, like a substitute from their died parents and treat each other as brothers whole heartedly. Akashi showing his gratitude with fulfills the missions he receives from her. Even though she never forces them to take it, he and his brothers always do it sincerely.

But it's different now, she give them the order doing a mission, which make this is an important mission not to take it lightly, a dangerous one. Akashi isn't a coward, neither his brothers, they prove it many times in the field. But Akashi never had business concerning people from the main house before, he never went to the main house and he once met one of the Four Lords that live inside the main house, Ryuu-sama –that was people called him, Akashi never spoke with him before– in the party nearly two years ago. Akashi never been a socialize person, he seldom going to the party even though his land lord want it, he will politely refused her.

After hearing about the fact how _'Greed'_ will make their moves, Akashi just can't let it slip when he know all about this. He will prevent the war occur again with all cost. The loss will be too much for them to handle with the decreasing number of the pureblood. With a determined looks he then talks to the woman who silently waiting for him to answer her question.

"I will do it. I will talk to my brothers about this Reia-sama." Answer Akashi to her

"Good. And how many times I tell you to stop calling me like that; I am your mother Seijuro. Even though I'm like this, I try to be decent one you know."

"My my, I'm sorry about that mother. You are so young that even I can sometimes forget and regard you as my sister instead." reply Akashi amused with his mother answer.

"You're lying. You definitely are playing with your mother. Oh right, before I forgot, how was Daiki condition?" The land lord eyes filled with worries when she talks about his other son condition.

"He is just fine, mother. The wound already healed perfectly even before he come back from the hospital." Answer Akashi honestly. He remembers the incident that was happened two days ago involved with a certain beautiful blue-haired person and the causalities that happened at the same time.

"I'm glad to hear that. Tomorrow there will be a party hold in the White Residence. I insist you and your brothers to come with me. People from the main house who will work with you to investigate will come too. I hope you can greet them politely, tell your brothers about this too would you?"

"Alright, mother. I will tell them about this. Well then, if you excuse me I still have some works need to be done."

"You can leave, Seijuro."

Akashi stands up from his chair leaving the land lord who already begins to continue taking her time reading the book and enjoyed her afternoon coffee.

* * *

**Thank you for your review minna-san :)****  
**

**I'm sorry I can't update sooner.**

**I have my midterm test right now and next week too, so I can't update faster.**

**For apology, I update two chapters at once, so how do you like the story?**

**The next update will be next week.**


	7. Chapter 7

The next day run quickly while Akashi doing his routines to balance his work in the company and researching for his next mission. The nights come so soon make Akashi stop from his works and prepare himself for the party. He makes a quick check for his brothers, make sure they wear a suitable suit for the party and remind them how to act politely to the people from the main house and the other guests. He doesn't want to make his mission even more complicated than it is.

The hand of clock showing seven when they ready and waiting their limousine arrive in the front residence and it is already eight when they arrive at their destination. The White Residence is a much more extravagant than Red Residence which more comfy and pleasant. The radiance from White Residence gives is so bright and shiny even from the garden. The party is held by one of the general, so this was kind of expected, knowing how powerful and rich they are. The guests that present are from many kinds of line works. Akashi knows this party is held as fund raising for social purposes to the humans, but he doesn't expect there will be so many guests present here. Their limousine stops at the entrance and the door opened by a waiter. They begin to get out one by one from the car and walk to the entrance side by side with his mother in front of them followed by Akashi and Midorima in her back, meanwhile Aomine, Kise, and Murasakibara at the very back.

As they begin to enter the main hall which the party being held, the crowd immediately becomes louder than before and their attention fall toward them. Akashi sure enough what the reason is, not only their mother is one of the general, but she also has a beauty that even the most expensive make up and most experience beautician can't even make everyone as beautiful as their mother. Her beauty even more visible from the way she wear her red long dress with no sleeve and no collar, the way her diamond necklace hanging in his slender neck make his radiance winning over the light that was so bright. Even more than that, the way how five rainbow heads walking behind her is even more striking. He doesn't deny how his brother's good look can strike even for their own kind. Well, maybe the hair is more striking than the looks.

"Wooow.. So dazzling, it made my eyes blinks for even more when we came inside." Kise let out his comment after they arrive at the long table that was placed in the side of the wide hall which is filled with many foods and drinks from every country and every kind. Their mother is gone a while ago saying she would greetings the host of the party leaving them behind.

"This time I agree with Kise. What a waste of money, and they said it was for the fund-raising. How funny." Midorima with his usual sharp comment come out from his mouth. The scenery inside the residence is very bright as the white and gold painted so detailed in the walls, the furniture, the paints and even everyone wearing mostly white or gold dress and suit, as if there was an unspoken rule between them.

"Try to be polite, Midorima Shintarou. You don't want someone hear your sarcasm and make a bad impression of the Red Residence, do you?" Midorima just silently nod his head after hearing Akashi threat.

"Nee, Aka-chin ~ why there isn't any sweet here? I want to eat them." Asked Murasakibara to Akashi

"There won't any of them that you like here Atsushi. Just eat whatever you think is closed enough to the one you like, and Daiki don't you dare to fall asleep here."

"Eh, what do you mean?" reply Aomine to him

"Don't try to fool me. You just nearly fall asleep back then in the car."

"Hei, I didn't. I just lay back there in the car because I feel tired after the game I was played at the day."

"Well, if you say so. Just don't fall asleep, or you will know what will happen to you." Another threat comes out from Akashi mouth this time.

"I won't."

Akashi give a relief sigh when their mother come to sight and walking towards them with a handsome man beside her with the long golden almost white hair who wears a white suit. The two of them walking together is so suitable for each other. The contrast becomes clearer with the colors in their clothes. Red and white, it was so striking, not to mention the aura and the good looking face they have for each other. Akashi tries to get his brothers attention before they stop in front of them.

"Seijuro, this is Raoul-sama. The host of this party and the land lord of this White Residence." Their mother introduces the man who stood beside of her.

"Nice to meet you, Raoul-sama. My name is Akashi Seijuro, and the four in my back here are my brothers. I feel honored I can came to this great party of yours." Akashi tries being polite to the land lord with flattering his party while his right hand offering a handshake to the man in front of him.

"Nice to meet you too Akashi-kun. Thank you for the flattering you made to my party. You know, I already heard about you and your brothers from rumors. _Generation of Miracles,_ is that right? You are famous from the way you work, how you can quickly and cleanly solve the cases more than anyone else even being as _'Half'_ for all of you, and you supposed to be their leader Akashi-kun." The land lord reply Akashi handshake with his long and beautiful but cold finger. Now the rest of the group of _Generation of Miracles_ glaring at the land lord and give more attention toward both of them when they hear a word _'Half'_ comes out from his mouth.

In their world, there are some facts known by everyone without needlessly say anything, about _'Half' _being weaker than pureblood in the matter of power that born with them. _Generation of Miracles _know this better than anyone else, after all their childhood isn't very pleasant for all of them to remember. Discrimination toward _'Half' _isn't unusual and new things among them, many of purebloodis arrogant being after all. They regard human as a low being, lower than their high and mighty selves, and this is the same with person who has a human blood ruin in their veins, like _'Half'._

How _Generation of Miracles _being famous with their satisfying result in their works even though they're just _'Half'_ with the half power ruin in their veins is indeed intriguing for many purebloods like Raoul in this case. Their existences become pro and contra in their realm, especially pureblood. Even though _the Council_ also has some _'Half'_ in them, but their powers are so enormous even pureblood can't complain about this. Even so there'll always be another party want to take them down if the opportunity presents itself.

In their world there is never an easy work, it'll always a hard one because of many varieties and multiple works requested to do like killing, stealing, obtain difficult information, spying, searching for someone or something and with this many line of works, even famous purebloods get difficulties trying to maintain they're good works. The more reason why it is rareoccasion hearing a certain _'Half'_ group can maintain their good work and reputation for almost twenty years by now and get famous until now, and how this fact irritates certain side much more.

"You are right, Raoul-sama. We are known with _Generation of Miracles_ in the line of our works. We are aware about the fact we're being _'Half'_ but it doesn't have anything to do with our performance at doing our works. Being a _'Half'_ doesn't make you work less professional than a pureblood, right?" Akashi said proudly with a determined eyes looking at the man straight in his eyes, the red-golden meet with a grey one. And if the golden-haired man isn't one of the feared general in their world, his body will shiver scared like a mouse facing with a hunting snake.

"Needless to say, that's right Akashi-kun. My Apologize _Generation of Miracles_, I don't intend being rude. I'm just curious how all of you can keep up with your good result at work, even as being as young as you. Not many can do that easily. So I assume its take much hard work from all of you. Please understand I'm trying to praise you here _Generation of Miracles_." Explain the golden-haired man smiling to them. Akashi being a good judgment as he is can see what this man saying is the truth from his grey eyes.

"Thank you for your praise, Raoul-sama. " Akashi replies with swaying his right hand elegantly and rest it to his chest. The rest of _Generation of Miracles _already back doing their activity like before. Aomine make a big yawn from his mouth as he try to hold his drowsiness, Murasakibara continue looking for the sweets as the sweets he eat before already devoured by his wide mouth, Kise taking pictures of stone-iced decoration in the table, and Midorima stood still beside Akashi.

"You're welcome. So, enough with the chit chat and welcome to my house and please enjoy the foods and drinks. I'm glad to hear that you are pleased with my party, even though one of your brothers is not very pleased with that." Reply the golden-haired man with a bright smile and a soft voice which rivaled the world best singer.

"You're welcome Raoul-sama, and what do you mean by that if I can ask?" Akashi raises one of his beautiful eyebrows. His eyes showing curiosity, want to know what the meaning behind those words from the man in front of him.

"You know, I have very good ears. I can hear sounds which even most of our kind can't even hear it, Midorima Shintarou-kun. I apologize I don't have enough sweets that you like, Atsushi-kun, and thank you once again with your flattering to my house Kise-kun. I'm I right of your name?" answer the land lord still with his large smile in his lips.

Three of them suddenly become pale and they eyes widened when they hear what Raoul just said to them. Murasakibara stop eating his foods, Aomine snap awake from his drowsiness, Kise drop his handphone, Midorima covering his surprise expression with his glasses, and Akashi still keeping his composure, doesn't try to argue with the man in front of him.

"I apologize if you heard something that was unpleasant from my sons, Raoul. Believe me, they didn't mean being disrespectful toward you." Said their mother, kind of expect this will happen when he asked them to come with her here with the land lord who has a superb hearing as the host of the party.

"Hahaha, it's not like that Reia. I'm just feeling amused. I don't think I ever hear any comment about me anymore for long time. Well, they know about my power, so I'm glad you didn't tell your sons about my power."

"I'm glad if you say so, Raoul-sama. I didn't mean being disrespectful toward you. It was just a spur of a moment from me." Midorima try to explain his self, worries about land lord reaction because he really didn't expect the land lord has good hearing to hear his comment from before. Midorima make a note for himself to not carelessly let his words out from his mouth like this again.

"And thank you too for allowed us to present in your party, Raoul-sama." Add Kise quickly while Murasakibara continue eating his foods, don't really care about land lord comment toward them. Aomine just keep silent because he doesn't know what he's supposed to do.

"No, please keep doing so. I want to hear your thoughts, everyone around me just keeping his words by themselves. I won't get angry but getting bored easily, believe me, if you ever lived for centuries you will understand what I mean, Midorima-kun, Kise-kun." Raoul said to them with a sincere smile in his lips.

After awhile, the atmosphere around them becomes less tensed. They keep talking with each other, discuss about the next election that will happen in the next two months, about how the casualties in the world recently become more often, and other things. After thirty minutes Raoul planning to take his leave and intend to greet the other guests.

"Please enjoy the party. The main agenda will be started when the main guest coming. I was being told that they would be coming late. Ah, talking about coincidence, he is getting out from their car now."

Raoul telling them with his good ears that the main guest already arrived at front door when they can't even see them from where they standing right now, which near to the backside of the hall.

"My my, what is this? How unusual, The Lord taking _him_ to the party? I wonder what the reason is." Raoul keep mumbling to himself when he hears an unusual person come out from the car.

"What do you mean Raoul? Who is _him_? The Lord isn't coming alone?" asked Reia curious to know what Raoul was hearing when she hears Raoul talking to his self. Instead giving her an answer, Raoul just give her a smile when he hears her question.

"You will know soon Reia. It will become a big surprise for you. Just wait they will come soon."

"What is it Ra…"

The words from Reia mouth cut unfinished when she hears the noise that was filled the hall a moment ago vanished as three mans enter the hall. The guests that was so busy with their own world now giving their full attention and stop from whatever they do a moment ago to move closer to the three man who now standing near the entrance slowly walking into the hall. Slowly but surely they unify to kneel down with one leg and their right hand cross their chest making their salute and respect to the man in front of them.

"Good Evening, Ryuu-sama. Good Evening, Kagami-sama." They keep murmuring those words from their mouth one by one as the man begin to walk forward.

The oldest man with a long black hair let loosened in his shoulder and wear a black kimono in the front finally talk with a dignity in his words "Don't be so tensed, my friends. Get your feet off from the floor now. This is a nice party, don't stop what were you doing just to greet me and go enjoy the party."

Soon after he said those words, the crowds begin to stand up and dissipate their selves and now less people assemble near them. The crowds take turn to greet them, and being a kind lord he is, Ryuu will listen to their greetings and answer them one by one. Nearly after twenty minutes from their first appearance, the guest who greeted them decreased and the land lord decides to greet them followed by Reia and her sons in his back.

"Good evening Ryuu-sama, Kagami-sama, Kuroko-sama." Raoul and Reia said their greetings nearly at the same time with their heads bow down slightly.

"Good evening for both of you too Raoul, Reaia. Thank you for inviting me here in your party tonight." The long black-haired man reply to both of them with warm smile appears in his handsome but tender face.


	8. Chapter 8

_Generation of Miracles_ wondering in their minds what is their mother and the land lord talking about and realize the crowds suddenly fall silent and see them stop doing their activity just to come and greet the certain group of man who wearing kimono stood near the entrance, and without commando, the crowds kneel down in unison to the floor, bow their heads, with their right hand in their chest saluting the man who now walking elegantly forward into the hall.

The greeting echoes inside the hall, repeating one after another to certain Ryuu and Kagami person. Not long after that, the dark-haired man who wearing a kimono let some words out from his mouth, and soon the crowds begin to disembark and continue doing their activities while some of them will stay to greet the dark-haired man personally.

Akashi already can guess who dark-haired person is, because he has exactly the same experience two years ago. This is not the same with the rest of _Generation of Miracles _though, they begin to wondering who that is because they still can't see with the flocks swarm over them and their location who still far away from them. Their mother broke their silence taking their attention fall toward her.

"We should greet them. There're not many guests around them for now. Well, I want to greet _him _though. I'm surprised the lord brings _him_ to the party, knowing how he hates the crowds so much especially in the party like this. How long was it since the last time we see _him_? Five years ago?" their mother eyes meet with the grey land lord eyes, wondering if he thinking the same as her meanwhile _Generation of Miracles_ can already make conclusion about the occurrence which just happened few minutes ago was because the lord present within that group.

"Yeah, I think it was five years ago since the last time we see _him_ at the main house. Well, even though we as generals will come regularly once every year to the main house, he seems to avoiding us while we go there. I wonder what the reason for _him_ to get out from his nice peace." Land lord let out a heavy sigh from his thin lips. Their mother and land lord comments make _Generation of Miracles_ curious to know who the person they refer as _him_ is_, _someone who make even two generals wearing disbelief expression knowing his coming to this party.

"I think I know the reason, the lord has a mission for my sons. But I don't believe he will personally greet them here at the party." Said Reia make Raoul eyes gleaming with a curiosity.

"Mission? No wonder." Raoul give them a wide smirk.

The truth about the mission actually comes from the lord itself struck Akashi and the rest of _Generation of Miracles _from their haze thought like lightning cleave upon clouds. Now it all make sense to them, how their mother being so secretive about the mission and how they being forced to accept upon unclear mission. No wonder their mother acted like that if the mission itself was from the most important person in their world.

"Now let us greet them, shall we?" The land lord gives them a smirk seeing _Generation of Miracles _shocked expressions.

"Yes, let's go. All of you coming too." said their mother agreeing the land lord. They walk towards the group slowly and stop exactly one meter in front of them to give their greetings.

"Good evening Ryuu-sama, Kagami-sama, Kuroko-sama." Raoul and Reia said their greetings nearly at the same time with their heads bow down slightly. The lord attention fall toward them, the lord gives them a warm and familiar smile before he answers their greetings.

"Good evening for both of you too Raoul, Reaia. Thank you for inviting me here in your party tonight." The long black-haired man reply to both of them with warm eyes appears in his handsome but tender face.

"Good evening, Raoul-san, Reia-san." Answer Kagami back at them gives them warm looking eyes before it disappear as his attention fall to the group of certain rainbow heads beside Reia.

"Ah, let me introduce to you My Lord, Kagami-sama. They are my sons, they're known as _Generation of Miracle. _They are the persons who I was talking about the other day My Lord, and then my sons this is Ryuu-sa…" Their mother words left unfinished when she sees the shocked expression and gasping sounds come from their sons, except from Akashi. Midorima widened his eyes, Murasakibara drop his plate still full of foods while his eyes widened in shock, Kise shut his mouth with his hand while his other hand pointing towards Kagami, and Aomine just stood in idiotic way with idiotic expression, ups :p

"What's wrong with all of you, Aomine-kun, Murasakibara-kun, Kise-kun?" ask their mother trying to recall is there anything unusual happen around him. Kise answered her question soon enough in the shocking way.

"Y, you! I remember you! You red-head with weird eyebrows!" Shout Kise while his index finger pointing at Kagami direction.

Reia and Raoul shocked hearing what Kise saying just now to Kagami. She quickly shut Kise mouth with her hand and forces Kise to bow down deeply toward Kagami.

"I'm really sorry, Kagami-sama. This son of mine is being disrespect towards you. I will accept any punishment you give to us." Now their mother give them a pleading looks afraid what will punishment they get from their Lord, when suddenly there is one laugh burst can be hear echo inside the hall.

"No, it's fine Reia. But, I'm sorry Taiga. I'm really sorry but, I can't hold it anymore. Hahahaha hahaha hahaha." The Lord laughing out loud makes some people giving them their attention. All of them dumbfounded with their Lord reaction. Kagami stared annoyingly to his brother who now shedding his tears from him laughing too much.

"You should stop it already, Ryuu. It's getting annoying." Kagami sending a glare to his older brother.

"But, it was too much, hahahahahahaha" and his brother continue laughing out loud for a while. The crowds begin to give them more attention because of their Lord unusual behavior and Kagami try to force his brother to stop when suddenly a low and soft voice come out from nowhere.

"Ryuu-san, please stop that. Now everyone is giving you their attention." Hearing Kuroko voice snapped Ryuu back to reality, he regain his composures but still with his amused face smiling toward Kise and his mother. But unfortunately it's not the same with _Generation of Miracles_, all of them.

"AKKH! Wha, what! Where is that voice come from?" Kise let out a shrieked voice from his mouth and look around to find the owner of that voice is and finally he find him.

"Y, y, you are the puddle blue person back then! H, How long have you been here?" now Aomine shouting and his dumbfounded expressions make The Lord trying to hold back his laugh again. Seeing _Generation of Miracles_ reaction towards his little brother' Lord and Kuroko, Raoul decided to take action before the crowds giving unwanted attention to them anymore than unnecessary.

"Well, well, it looks like both of _Generation of Miracles_ and Kagami-sama, not to mention even Kuroko-sama already know with each other. Why don't we move to somewhere more private?" his suggestion gladly accepted by his Lord and the rest of them. Soon after that, all of them following Raoul leaving the main hall, leading them to a private place where they can be alone in this big mansion.

* * *

**Tadaaaaaa ~~**

**Hehe**, **sorry for the late updates. I didn't have any reason for the late updates, I just want to torment you~~ (kekekeke-just kidding).**

**The real reason is I was stuck with original idea I come up with this story.**

**You know, originally I want to make this fanfict rated M. But I changed it after all. **

**Because of some reasons, like I want Kuroko to stay Innocent from the 'H' stuff.**

**Sooo, what do you think ?**

**Should I add some 'H' stuff in this fanfict?**

**or should I make another fanfict with rated M and different story? (I already has some ideas in my minds right now)**

**Please write your opinions? ^_^**


End file.
